


luck

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived, Oblivious Harry, Pining Cedric Diggory, Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament, but it starts in, harry has a cat, selene is his cat y’all, vernon dursley can fight me in the zippys parking lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: Luck (noun)\ ˈlək  \Definition of luck (Entry 1 of 2)1a : a force that brings good fortune or adversityLuck was a big factor in the outcome.b : the events or circumstances that operate for or against an individualThe loser muttered something about bad luck.2 : favoring chancealso : SUCCESShad great luck growing orchidsluck. it was by pure luck harry and cedric found each other.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	luck

**Author's Note:**

> in which voldemort went after the pureblood instead of the halfblood, and neville longbottom was hailed as the boy-who-lived. 
> 
> the potter family was tortured by the lestranges, and bellatrix killed lily for being a muggleborn. james in his anger and grief lashed out and was killed by rodolphus. while neville grew up with his grandmother, harry potter was given to his muggle relatives and was sorted into hufflepuff.
> 
> this was going to be the the summary but i changed it. this sums up harry’s backstory for anyone wondering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry goes flying, cedric thinks he’s found hufflepuff’s new seeker (for when he’s gone, of course), and tamsin is slowly becoming how i picture clarisse la rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i won’t update this very quickly, but i will finish it. i’ll update within a month though (hopefully)

”You’ve really never played Quidditch before?” Ernie looked at Harry with shock.

”Uh, no, you guys know my guardians didn’t like magic, it wasn’t like they were going to let me go fly on a broomstick. And first-years flying lessons were basically just sitting on the brooms after Longbottom and Malfoy’s pissing contest.” Harry said, remembering when Malfoy had stolen Granger’s book bag during their flying lessons and Longbottom had flew after Malfoy to get it back.

”Well we’re taking you now. The pitch is empty, none of the teams are practicing.” Ernie grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him outside to Justin, Wayne, and Susan’s snickering.

”Ernie, I don’t think I’m gonna be good at this, can I just go back to the library-”

”Goddammit Harry you are going to try flying- _for real!_ If it kills me.” Ernie pulled him to the pitch with renewed strength. Harry groaned at his friend’s antics.

”Why are you so obsessed with quidditch?” Harry complained.

”Because its a god-like sport and somehow you’ve never played. You’ve barely even flown, and you barely come to the matches! Its our duty as your housemates to introduce you to quidditch!” Ernie drew himself up.

”Careful there Ernie, you’re bordering on Oliver Wood obsession.” Susan teased as she caught up with them.

”At least Wood understands how great quidditch is.” Ernie said. 

”Wait, am I flying or am I playing quidditch?” Harry asked, trying to keep up with Ernie’s fast pace.

”Flying first. Then quidditch.” Ernie said firmly.

”Merlin, relax Ernie. Harry won’t like quidditch if you force it on him like this.” Wayne rolled his eyes.

”Too bad, he’s trying it.” Ernie said.

”Will you get your hand off my arm, you’ve got a tight fucking grip Ern.” Harry complained, Ernie soldiering on.

”Are we even allowed to use the brooms?” Susan asked as they passive-aggressively walked across the courtyard to the pitch.

”The professors aren’t going to give us detentions for flying, Susan.”

”The professors _would_ take away points.” Justin pointed out.

”Oh, just let me make Harry fly!”

”It’s like I’m not even here.” Harry sighed as they approached the field.

The pitch was empty just like Ernie said it would be, and Ernie immediately made a beeline for the broomshed. However, when they got closer, they could see that the shed was closed with a padlock.

” _Locked?!_ Since when do they lock the brooms here?!” Ernie cried indignantly.

”Since people like _you_ try to steal brooms.” Justin said pointedly, Ernie whirling on Harry.

”Harry, could you, you know, Alohomora-it open?” He pleaded.

”Ernie, if it’s locked then it’s probably locked for a reason.” Harry sighed. Ernie turned to Wayne

”Please, Wayne, would you charm it open? You’re better than me at Charms.” Ernie begged him.

”Fine,” Wayne sighed. ” _Alohomora._ ” The lock fell open and Ernie eagerly grabbed two brooms.

”Here, this is a Comet seven, not the best, but we can’t all afford Nimbuses.” Harry took the broom in his hand and felt the wood gently. The broom was hard and smooth, a little bit of splintering in some places.

”Do I have to do the “Up!” thing again?” Harry looked to his friends.

”Not necessarily, but some people find it easier.” Susan shrugged. 

”Up!” Harry commanded, and the broom smacked his hand.

”Nice.” Justin commented. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the broom down a bit, swinging a leg over it.

”Okay, now what?” Harry asked.

”You just gotta kinda, lean forward, and lean the broom to where you want it to go. Leaning backward will help you stop, and leaning forwards will make you go faster.” Ernie explained, already mounting his broom. Harry looked down at his broom and cautiously kicked up, and the broom floated upwards. Encouraged by his success, Harry leaned forward and the broom shot forward.

” _Fuck yeah!_ ” Ernie roared. Susan clapped and Justin took this as an opportunity to practice his wolf-whistling. (Spoiler; it wasn’t great.)

Harry watched as the ground barely five feet below him flew past him, feeling dizzy yet elated. He turned the broom upwards and whooped as he flew straight up. He stopped when the dizzying feeling intensified, hovering high above the ground. He watched his friends below him were talked animatedly, Ernie’s hands flying as he shouted at Justin, practically vibrating from his broom. Susan was waving to him, and Wayne watched him with slight awe. Harry watched as a taller student walked up to them, and tilted his head as he tried to guess who it was. They were wearing the Hufflepuff colors, but they certainly weren’t in his year.

Cedric watched the black blur zoom across the field, Hufflepuff scarf waving in the wind. A group of third-years he’d seen in the Hufflepuff common room cheered for him from the ground, one of them floating on a broom. Cedric watched, impressed, at their presumably fellow third-year flying faster than he had his first time.

”Wow, your friend sure is fast.” Cedric commented as he walked up to group. One of the students, a girl, turned to him with her straight brown hair whipping around her head. For some reason she looked familiar.

”I- crap, please don’t take points from us or give us detention-” The girl said nervously when she saw his prefect badge.

”I _know_ , right? Can you believe Harry never flew before?” The boy on the broom said excitedly as he turned his broom around. The other two boys faced him with worry when they too saw his prefect badge.

”I’m not going to punish you guys for flying.” Cedric reassured them. ”I just wanted to know who’s up there.”

”That’s our friend Harry, Harry Potter.” The girl told him, and held out her hand. ”Hello Diggory, I’m Susan Bones.”

”Just call me Cedric, and nice to meet you. You’re Amelia Bones’ niece right?”

”Aunt Amelia’s reputation really does precede herself.” Susan smiled.

”Guys?” The boy flying, Harry Potter, called down to his friends. ”What’s going on? Are we in trouble?” Cedric walked over to the broomshed and pulled out the ball trunk. He unlocked the snitch and held it between his fingers, the flexible wings unwinding.

”Mind if I try something?” Cedric asked. The third-years shook their heads, and Cedric grabbed his normal Cleansweep from the shed as well. He mounted the broom and floated up.

”Harry, right?” Cedric called out.

”Yeah, and you’re Cedric, the sixth year prefect?” He called back.

”Mhm. Indulge me in a game, Harry?” Cedric held out the snitch with a smile. Harry squinted at it.

”Thats the tiny ball that Seekers chase right?”

”Mm. First one to catch it wins.” 

”Alright.” Cedric grinned and released the snitch, watching Harry’s eyes as they traced the movements of the snitch. The snitch disappeared and Harry gasped.

”How the fuck do seekers catch _that?_ ” Harry said incredulously. 

”A lot of waiting.” Cedric laughed. Harry sighed and wiped his glasses before his head swiveled, taking in the entirety of the field. Cedric watched the third year fly up, his green eyes critically scanning the field. Cedric tore his gaze off him in favor of searching for the snitch himself. He leisurely began to fly in circles above the pitch, watching for any sight of the tiny ball. 

It had been barely five minutes before Harry shot off towards the East end of the field, flying much quicker than Cedric had his entire first year. Cedric followed him, broom trying to keep up with Harry.

Harry outstretched his hand, heading for the bleachers at a breakneck speed. Not to be outdone, Cedric increased his speed, gaining on the smaller boy. Cedric could nearly touch the other broom’s bristles, when the broom in question snapped up and Cedric found himself right in front of the stands.

Cedric pulled himself up frantically to avoid crashing into the seats, and he heard a whoop come from the group back by the broomshed. Dizzy, he righted himself and found Harry holding the snitch between two fingers, pale face flushed and grinning. His mouth dropped open and the younger boy giggled at the sight.

”Did I do okay?” Harry panted slightly.

”Uh- yeah- did amazing actually.” Cedric stared at the golden ball struggling to fly away.

”Sorry about the whole nearly-crashing-into-the-bleachers thing.” Harry apologized. ”It was the only thing I could think of that would work, since you obviously have more experience than me- being the Hufflepuff seeker- and I figured you would pull up in time, which you did!” Harry exclaimed.

”That- that was almost a Wronski Feint.” Cedric said a little breathlessly. Harry tilted his head.

”A what?”

”A Wronski Feint. It’s a highly risky move to attempt. And somehow, you, a _third year_ , who’d never flown before, almost did it.” Cedric said faintly.

”Really? Cool.” Harry said, looking rather pleased with himself. Merlin, he didn’t even know how risky the move was. And he flew so fast too, agile enough to have a wide range of movement but strong enough to hold his own. If he weren’t the Hufflepuff seeker, he might’ve told Truman to put him on the team as seeker. 

”You’re really good.” Cedric told Harry honestly, causing the younger boy to flush.

”Thanks, but I’m sure it was just beginner’s luck.” Harry said.

”That’s some pretty strong beginner’s luck then.” Cedric said, shaking his head.

”Oi, Harry, would you get down? Some of us have studying to do!” Bones hollered from the ground.

”Sorry, I’ve got to go.” Harry apologized. ”It was nice flying with you though.”

”You too, Harry, see you around.” Cedric flashed him a smile, and Harry flew back to his friends. Cedric ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the third year who nearly did a _Wronski Feint._..

Harry bit the end of his quill subconsciously. He stared at his essay, wondering how to connect the Salem witch trials to the influx of Animagus’s in the area.

”Hey, are you Potter?” Harry looked up to see an older Hufflepuff girl he recognized from the common room.

”Yes?” Harry said hesitantly. ”How can I help you?”

”How would you feel about being on the Hufflepuff quidditch team?” The girl offered, leaning a hand on the library table.

”What?”

”We need a fill-in Seeker for Cedric, he fuckin’ sprained his arm, and our healing spells only lessens the pain. He can’t fly correctly, and he recommended you.” The girl said.

”Uh, I’ve only ever really flown once, I’m not sure I’m the best person for this...” Harry said dubiously.

”Cedric recommended you, and unfortunately, we don’t have anyone else. That

means you’re flying today.” The girl grabbed his arm, unceremoniously pulling him up and began dragging him out of the library.

”Hey, my essay!” Harry said indignantly.

”You barely have anything down, you can write it later.” 

_Well, she’s right._ Harry sighed. Why did he kept getting forced into flying?

”Alright everyone, as we all know, Cedric went and fucked up his arm, so we’re having Potter today as Seeker.” The girl who brought him there said. Harry had learned that her name was Tamsin Applebee, and was one the team’s three Chasers. She was the team captain and reminded Harry of a badgermole; she wouldn’t let anything go.

”Now, I want Maxine on Thomas, he’s been going quicker recently and we can’t have him catching the Snitch today. Knock him out of the sky. Anthony, stay on the Weasley twins, we don’t need them taking out Malcolm like last week-”

” _Hey,_ you know they banged up on me last week!”

”Yes, Malcolm, which is why I want Anthony to keep that from happening this week.”

”Oh.”

”’Oh’, indeed. Now I want all three of you watch out for Potter every now and then. He’s unexperienced, but Cedric wants him to fly, and we really don’t have anyone better, so Potter it is.”

Harry was _really_ feeling the love.

”Heidi, don’t let Spinnet distract you again. I don’t care how pretty her hair is, don’t you fucking dare let a single Quaffle through. Speaking of that, Maxine, please don’t flirt with Weasley again mid-air.” Applebee said exasperatedly, Heidi flushing red and Maxine looking put-out.

”Everyone got it? Good, now let’s get out there and win this fucking match, I’ve got a bet going.” Applebee turned on her heel and grabbed her broom.

”We’re gonna die without Cedric.” One of the Beaters, Anthony, grumbled. Michael, the other Beater, elbowed him when he saw Harry could hear them.

”He’s not wrong.” Harry shrugged. The team walked out of their tent and into the rain, their robes quickly getting soaked. Harry’s glasses were victims of the pouring rain, the lenses blurry with water.

” _Impervius_.” Harry murmured, and his glasses were dry and clean. He put them back on and mounted his broom.

_”GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEK’S QUIDDITCH GAME; THE PUFFS AGAINST THE LIONS!”_ Came the voice of Lee Jordan. The sixth year had a talent of being able to talk enthusiastically for long period’s of time, so McGonagall gave him the job of commentator. (Part of it was that he was the only one who could the tell the Gryffindor Beaters, the Weasley twins Fred and George, apart.)

One of the great things about Jordan’s commentary was the not-so-approved bits of information he slipped into the games, such as when he _heavily_ implied that Gryffindor’s Alicia Spinnet was great at sex, which got him a month’s worth of detention and a slap from Spinnet. But Harry liked him, because his joking was always, well, _joking._ He wasn’t trying to make anyone feel bad, he was just having a bit of fun. And if he ever crossed a line, he got detention and more _physical_ retribution from the implied party anyways.

_”COMING OUT FIRST, WE HAVE OUR RED AND GOLD TEAM, GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!”_ Jordan roared. _”THERE’S OLIVER WOOD, TEAM CAPTAIN AND KEEPER! NEXT ARE THE LOVELY CHASERS, ALICIA SPINNET, KATIE BELL, AND ANGELINA JOHNSON! THE FAMOUS WEASLEY TWIN BEATERS, AND THE SEEKER, DEAN THOMAS!”_

The Gryffindor section of the stands cheered loudly, clapping and hollering. The Hufflepuffs clapped appropriately, but much more subdued than they usually would. (You can’t blame them for favoring their team.)The calm Ravenclaws clapped and there were a few loud cheers from those with Gryffindor friends. The silver and green scarved students were quiet and didn’t clap at all, the long-standing Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry showing up.

_”NOW MAKE SOME NOISE FOR OUR FAVORITE BADGERS, HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE! THE TERRIFYING TEAM CAPTAIN, TAMSIN APPLEBEE, CHASER! THERE ARE THE OTHER CHASERS, MICHAEL MCMANUS AND MACOLM PREECE! THEIR BEATERS, MAXINE O’FLAHERTY AND ANTHONY RICKET! KEEPER, HEIDI MACAVOY! AND FILLING IN FOR DIGGORY AS SEEKER, THIRD-YEAR HARRY POTTER!”_

The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly, getting up and showing their support. Like they did the for the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws were calm and had a few shouts. Slytherin was noticeably much more involved now, clapping politely and a few jeers from the Slytherins to _‘BEAT THEIR ASS, PUFFS!’_ They may not have liked the Hufflepuffs much, but they certainly liked them more than the Gryffindors.

From the lower rows in the bleachers, Harry could see Ernie screaming his head off, probably spouting nonsense about killing the Gryffindors. (Seriously, he had a bit of a problem with quidditch.) Wayne was calmly reading a book, and Susan and Justin were waving to him. Zacharias was with his girlfriend Megan and her friend Hannah. They were both in his year and waved at him, a little bit shocked at their usually quiet housemate playing quidditch. Harry waved back before flying up to level with Thomas.

”Potter? I didn’t know you could fly.” Thomas said when Harry came up.

”I can’t really, but Cedric saw me catch a snitch once, and he recommended me to Applebee for some reason. Now I’m here instead of finishing my History essay.” Harry sighed.

”Applebee really is a hard-ass, reminds me of Oliver. Good luck, mate.” Thomas mused, grinning at him.

”Thanks, I’m going to focus on not falling off.” Harry rolled his eyes to Thomas’ chuckles.

”As always, I want a clean match!” Madam Hooch called from the ground. Next to her was the ball box, and the Bludgers were spreading straining to be free.

”On the count of three!” Hooch bellowed. The players on both teams adjusted on their brooms, readying to fly.

” _One!_ ” The stands quieted somewhat.

” _Two!_ ” Harry gripped his broom tighter.

” _Three!_ ” Hooch waved her wand and the balls burst out of the box. The players shot off after their respective balls, and Harry flew upwards, away from the chaos to get a look at the field.

” _AND HERE WE GO! NOT WASTING ANY TIME, BELL HAS ALREADY GRABBED THE QUAFFLE AND IS MAKING HER WAY TO THE GOAL! OH, THERE’S RICKET, HE’S DOING HIS BEST TO THROW HER OUT!_ ” Ricket rammed his club at a Bludger, sending it Bell’s way and slamming into Bell’s arm. Bell dropped the quaffle and chasers from both teams dived down. Preece stopped just in time to catch the ball before violently curving upwards to avoid crashing into Johnson. McManus narrowly missed Spinnet, and one of the Weasley’s knocked a Bludger towards Preece.

” _HUFFLEPUFF STEALS THE QUAFFLE FROM BELL, PREECE TURNING AROUND TO GRYFFINDOR’S GOAL! BUT FRED SENDS A LOVELY PRESENT PREECE’S WAY- HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL-”_

” _Mr. Jordan_!”

” _OH PLEASE, LIKE I HAVEN’T SAID WORSE-”_

” _Mr. Jordan!”_

_”ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, SORRY. O’FLAHERTY RETALIATES WITH A BLUDGER TO WOOD, MOST LIKELY TRYING TO KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE WAY- AND_ FUCK _IT WORKED-”_

_”MR. JORDAN-“_

_”SORRY, PREECE GETS THE QUAFFLE THROUGH, AND THATS TEN POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!_ ” The Hufflepuff crowd roared, and a few of the rowdier Slytherin’s jumped up.

” _WOOD COMES BACK UP- HEHE- OH DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW I HAD TO SAY IT-”_ Harry watched Jordan shrink under McGonagall’s glare. ” _WOW, OKAY, NO MORE INNUENDOS. HOOCH SENDS THE QUAFFLE BACK UP, AND APPLEBEE PICKS IT UP EASILY! APPLEBEE SENDS IT OVER TO MCMANUS, AND IT’S ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!_ ” The Hufflepuffs in the crowd are _loud_ , they don’t usually do this well this early. 

Well over half an hour later, Harry circled the field from above the players, scanning everywhere for a sight of the golden ball. Hufflepuff had gained one-hundred and seventy points, but Gryffindor had gotten two-hundred and eighty. The Gryffindor chasers had quickly come back after Hufflepuff’s early lead. Harry was realizing that he needed to catch the Snitch soon, when something glinted against the Gryffindor hoops. Harry bolted forward, not wanting to lose sight of the Snitch. The crowd gasped and Jordan came in.

” _IT LOOKS LIKE POTTER’S SEEN THE SNITCH! HE’S HEADING FOR THE GRYFFINDOR SIDE OF THE FIELD, AND THOMAS QUICKLY FOLLOWS HIM!_ ”Thomas was indeed following Harry, and Harry kicked up his speed so to get to the hoops fast enough. 

” _POTTER SEEMS TO BE GOING FOR- THE HOOPS? OH, THERE IT IS, YEAH, SORRY, THE SNITCH IS BY THE GRYFFINDOR HOOPS- WHAT?!”_ Unbeknownst to Harry, Jordan smiled sheepishly at McGonagall’s warning glare. _”RIGHT, SORRY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT, ANYWAYS, THOMAS IS GAINING ON POTTER, AND- OH SHIT, THE SNITCH IS ON THE MOVE!”_ The crowd’s heads swerved as they see Harry moved his direction downwards the stands.

Harry saw the Snitch moving atop students, and Harry pulled up so not to crash into them. The crowd gasped again as Harry’s speed whipped their hair and hats off their heads. Harry stretched out his hand, focused on his goal, and he was almost there- then he was holding the Snitch! He heard the stands go wild, and Hooch blew her whistle.

” _AND THAT’S GAME! HUFFLEPUFF, THREE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY POINTS, AND GRYFFINDOR, TWO-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POINTS! HOLY SHIT, A NEWBIE THIRD-YEAR WON THE GAME FOR HUFFLEPUFF- OH COME ON, MINNIE, YOU CAN’T TELL ME YOU WEREN’T SURPRISED TOO-”_ Jordan’s voice cut off as McGonagall ended his Sonorous charm. The teams flew back to the ground, and Harry was surrounded by the Hufflepuff team.

”Guess Cedric did know what he was doing.” McManus slapped his back. ”Good job, Potter.”

”You did good, Harry.” O’Flaherty smiled at him

”Um, thanks?” Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

”This puts us ahead of Gryffindor for the Cup, if we win the match against Ravenclaw we’ll be in second place!” Preece exclaimed.

”Thanks for helping us out today, Harry. I’m sorry about your essay, I can help you with it if you like?” Applebee offered.

”Er, it’s okay, I just wanted to get it done early. I can do it on my own, no sweat.” Harry smiled.

”If you’re sure.” Applebee shrugged.

”Harry!” Ernie came running toward him. Wayne, Justin, and Susan walked behind him.

”Hi Ernie-“ Ernie tackled him down, knocking the breath out of him with an ‘oomph’.

”You didn’t fucking tell me you were going to play!”

”Well, I didn’t know myself until Applebee asked me.” Harry said.

”You sure didn’t seem like you didn’t know you were gonna play! You won the entire fucking game-”

”You know Ernie, the normal thing to say would simply be; ‘Good job Harry, you did great!’” Susan said over Ernie’s ranting. ”And you really did, Harry, you should play more,

Harry pushed Ernie off him and stood up. ”Thanks, Susan.”

”You did great Harry.” Justin said with red cheeks. Was it really that cold?

”Seriously, you did amazing, Harry. Don’t do that thing where you go all self-deprecating.” Luna called out.

”I’m not ‘going all self-deprecating’, Luna.” Harry rolled his eyes.

”Just making sure.” She said cheerfully. Luna held out a water bottle. ”Here, you’ve been up there for nearly an hour.” The Hufflepuff quidditch team had gone on their own while Harry had been talking with his friends, so his group started walking towards the field exit.

”Thanks, Luna. Where’d you find Muggle water bottles anyways?” Harry squinted at the Dasani plastic label.

”From a Seven-Eleven, of course.”

”Of course.”

”Mhm.”

”Harry!” Harry turned to see Cedric Diggory waving as he hurried to the Great Hall.

”Oh, hello, Diggory.” Harry smiled. Diggory finally got next to Harry and leaned over with his hands on his knees, yellow quidditch jersey soaked with sweat in places.

”Please, call- call me Cedric.” Cedric puffed out as he tried to control his breathing.

”Did you go out on one of your runs?” Harry asked.

”Yeah, how’d you know?” Cedric looked up.

”I’ve seen you running around the field and down by the lake, you’re not exactly subtle you know.” Harry said teasingly.

”Oh.”

”Are you okay?” Harry frowned. Cedric was still hunched over and breathing a little hard.

”Yeah, I’ve just been trying to call you since the lake.” Cedric let out a big exhale.

”Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Harry apologized.

”Yes, I’m getting that now.” Cedric smiled dryly up at Harry. His breath evened out and he stood up straight.

”Sorry about that. Running while yelling isn’t the best thing for your lungs.” Cedric said.

”It’s no problem. What we’re calling me for?”

”Oh, uh, I just wanted to thank you for filling in for me. You know, as Seeker at the game yesterday.” Cedric said.

”Of course, I didn’t mind. It was actually kind of fun. Besides, Applebee dragged me from the library so it’s not as if I wanted to help you.” Harry paused. ”That came out wrong.”

”Don’t worry about it, I get it.” Cedric laughed. A smell wafted out from the Great Hall and Harry’s eyes widened.

”Oh my god, they made brownies again.” Cedric said reverently. Harry felt his hunger grow, it had been a long day of studying. He had gone for a walk to clear his head and was about to go into the Great Hall for dinner when Cedric stopped him.

”The house elves are _great_ at brownies.” Harry sighed.

”Why the hell are we out here then, let’s go already!” Cedric grabbed Harry’s arm and tugged him into the Great Hall.

”I- okay.” Harry followed Cedric to the Hufflepuff table, taking the square of chocolate that Cedric held out to him.

”Thankth.” Harry said through a mouthful of pastry.

”Isn’t that Potter?” One of Cedric’s friends scrutinized him. Harry swallowed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

”Um, yes, hi, I’m Harry.” Harry waved awkwardly.

”We came for the brownies.” Cedric explained.

”They’re amazing.” Harry nodded, taking another one.

A short haired girl leaned forward, hands steepled. ”How are your grades, Potter?”

”Um, fine?” She gestured for him to go on.

”Uh, last exams I got ninety seven on Astronomy, eighty nine in Charms, ninety eight in Transfiguration, ninety two in History, ninety eight on Defense, ninety in Potions, and a ninety three in Herbology.” Harry listed.

”Very good, what electives are you taking now?” She pressed further.

”Gemma-” Cedric warned her.

”It’s fine, I don’t mind. I am wondering why though.” Harry said. ”Ancient Runes, Care, and Magical Theory.” 

”Good subjects.” ‘Gemma’ leaned back. ”He’s clear.”

”What?” Harry’s brows furrowed.

Cedric groaned and buried his head in his hands. ”Oh my god, Gemma, it’s not like that-”

”I’m sure it’s not, Cedric.” Gemma smiled shrewdly.

”I’m confused?” Harry looked from Cedric to Gemma. “Did I do something?”

”No, Harry, you didn’t, Gemma’s just-” Cedric’s face reddened when he looked at her again. ”Oh for fuck’s sake- come on Harry, let’s go.” Cedric grabbed Harry and dragged him from the table, much like how he’d dragged him _to_ the table.

”Uh, nice meeting you?” Harry called out as Cedric led him over to where his friends were sitting.

”Lovely time, Potter!” Gemma cackled.

Despite the odd encounter in the Great Hall, Harry found himself spending more and more time with Cedric. The fifth year was kind, smart, and his friends didn’t seem to mind Harry hanging out with them occasionally. Sometimes Gemma would say something weird and Cedric would start swearing again, Harry didn’t really get what that was about. Otherwise, they had an easy friendship.

”Why did I pick Ancient Runes.” Harry bemoaned from the floor one afternoon. Cedric flipped the page in his book idly.

”You can drop it if you like.” Cedric told him.

”Yeah, but then I’ll only have two electives.” Harry groaned.

”Sprout lets you switch electives sometimes.” Cedric reminded.

”She does?”

”Mhm. All the Heads do.”

”Since _when_?” 

”Since they read the rule book.”

”Huh?”

”You’re allowed to switch Harry, it’s just not recommended. You can drop subjects you don’t like at anytime, it’s just that switching electives means you have to catch up.” Cedric closed his book.

”Who the bloody hell has read the the damn rule book?” Harry said incredulously.

”A lot actually.”

”You’re no fun.” Harry turned onto his stomach.

”I’ll have you know I’m loads of fun. Just when I’m not facing OWLS and supposed to be studying.”

”Oh shit, I forgot, I’m sorry. Do you want me to leave? I can, I was kind of hungry anyways-“

”I’m not asking you to _leave,_ I’m just asking you to study yourself. Quietly. You still have exams.” Cedric pointed out.

”Fuckin’ hate exams.” Harry groused.

”Would you like to take my place and sit your OWLS?”

”...”

”Thought so.” 

Harry moaned loud enough that Madam Pince had to kick them out of the library.

The school year ended on a good note. Harry passed all of his exams with either an O or an E, which was more than Harry was hoping for. Cedric’s tutoring had certainly helped his Charms grade.

Something happened with Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley, as it always did. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what it was this time but the tumor going around was it had something to do with the escaped Death Eater Evan Rosier and Professor Lupin. Lupin was outed as a werewolf and resigned, most of the students hated that. He was the first competent Defense teacher in two years. Harry was going to miss the man, he was a friend of his father’s and occasionally Professor Lupin would talk to Harry about him. Professor Lupin had also taught Harry how to perform the patronus charm. During the Boggart lesson, Neville Longbottom’s Boggart turned out to be a Dementor. 

Harry hated the Dementors. He understood they were necessary to keep the school safe from Sirius Black but the creatures always left him feeling despondent and so, so, _afraid._ One time, he thought he heard a woman screaming. 

Professor Lupin had noticed Harry’s fear of the Dementors and invited him have a few patronus charm lessons with him. Longbottom also took them, and Lupin told Harry how Longbottom only needed a few tries for him to conjure the silver mist of a non-corporeal patronus. He wasn’t sure if the man thought that was supposed to reassure him. Longbottom seemed to be able to do nearly all the Defense spells and Charms.

Somehow Harry managed to produce a slightly misty doe by the end of five lessons. Lupin had been extremely proud of him, and told him that his mother’s patronus was a doe as well. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this information. Harry grew up thinking that his parents died in a car crash, but when Minerva McGonagall came to take him to Diagon Alley she told him that they had been tortured for information by Bellatrix and Roldophus Lestrange. They might have lived if not for his mother being a Muggleborn. Bellatrix went overboard with the Cruciatus curse and killed his mother, and when his father had tried to kill Lestrange for it, Lestrange killed him. It wasn’t a nice story, and McGonagall had only told him the details when Harry insisted he wanted to know. 

Otherwise, Harry’s end of term was relatively quiet. Gryffindor won the House Cup, as they always did with Longbottom, but Hufflepuff managed to wrangle the Quidditch cup from Gryffindor. Wood looked ready to kill Applebee when she got the Quaffle through him, and the Weasley twins had mentioned something about Wood trying to drown himself in the locker room showers. Harry knew they were kidding.

He thought so.

Harry didn’t want to leave Hogwarts. Another summer with the Dursleys meant a long, lonely three months. Sometimes he spent a couple weeks with the Bones, but this year Susan’s aunt asked Susan’s mother for help with something Ministry related and had to be out of the house a lot. For some reason they also had to travel? Susan didn’t know what it was for, but her parents were sending her to the Abbots for the summer, which meant a full holiday at the Dursleys. Lucky Harry.

”You gonna be alright with those relatives of yours?” Justin asked worriedly. 

”They’re not going to murder me or something. I lived with them for thirteen years, I don’t think one summer will change anything.” Harry said blithely.

”I don’t like the idea of you with them. We know they don’t treat you right, if you’d just let me tell my aunt-”

”Susan, you know I don’t want the attention. I don’t need my relatives yelling about me in front of a court.” Harry turned his head the window. ”Besides, I get food and it’s not like I’m hit. I’ll be fine.”

”Non-stop chores in the summer heat all day _every_ day isn’t exactly fine...” Susan grumbled.

”She’s right Harry. Those Muggles treat you horribly, and you know it.” Wayne said sternly.

Harry heaved a disgruntled sigh. ”Can we just leave it alone, please? I want my last few hours away from them to peaceful.”

”We’re coming back to this one day Harry.” Justin warned, Harry waving him off. The creak of wheels sounded outside their compartment.

”Hello dears. Anything from the trolley?” Belinda smiled toothily. A lot of the Hogwarts students simply referred to her as the Trolley Lady, but Harry, his friends, and a few other actually talked to her. The witch was old, but she’d lived quite an exciting life when she was younger. Belinda had retired from her job of Beast Wrangler around the wizarding world at the age of one-hundred and two for selling sweets on the Hogwarts Express and working at other train stations.

”Good morning, Belinda, how was your year?” Susan smiled.

”Oh ho, it was a lovely year. I traveled to Japan and got a place in Tokyo, and worked at a Muggle train station with these fascinating contraptions called _bullet trains..._ ”

Towards the end of the train ride Susan and Wayne ”I’ve gotta go find Hannah, she has to bring me to her parents.” Susan yawned, getting up and stretching her arms high above her head.

Wayne stood up and grabbed his trunk. ”I’ve got to go too actually, Damian wants to check my trunk again.” He rolled his eyes.

”Your brother doesn’t want a repeat of last year’s smuggling?” Justin laughed.

”Nope. Mother and Dad said they’d ground us the whole summer if I blew up anything up.” Wayne cracked a rare smirk.

”Good luck with that Wayne.” Harry giggled.

”I’m off. See you all... eventually.” Wayne shrugged and left the compartment. 

Susan slung her bag on her shoulder. ”Be careful, Harry. Please stay safe.” She hugged him tightly.

”When am I not?” Harry asked innocently.

”I love you Harry.” She told him seriously, Harry rolling his eyes. She turned to Justin and hugged him just as tight. 

”Try to see him, would you? You’re the one closest.” She whispered in his ear.

”I will. I’ll write if anything gets bad.” He promised. 

”Good.” She strengthened her hug before standing up to her full height. ”Have a good summer boys.”

”See you next year.” Harry waved. Susan left the compartment and left Justin and Harry alone.

”What‘s your family doing this year?” Harry asked after a couple minutes of silence.

”Mum got a new job as a Medi-Witch so I’ll be home alone most of the time.” Justin said. ”Father wants to try and learn stuff about magic but he still doesn’t understand the concept of Transfiguration so we’ll see how that goes.”

”So you’ll be alone?” Harry frowned.

”No, I have my Muggle friends. They still think I’m going to a Christian school’.” Justin rolled his eyes. ”Meanwhile I’m actually with people who do stuff that borders on pagan rituals.”

”Everyone I grew up with thinks I’m at Saint Brutus’s Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.” Harry laughed dryly.

”What?” Justin looked at Harry in alarm.

”I know it sounds weird, but my relatives don’t like me, you know that. I don’t care what they tell the other Muggles, it’s not like I’ll be living with them forever.” Harry sighed.

”We need to get you out of that house.” Justin muttered.

”What?”

”Nothing.”

As all things do, the train ride came to an end. Students poured into the throng of waiting parents and Justin had to leave with his.

”Have a good summer Justin!” Harry yelled from the barrier wall. Justin twisted and waved back to him before turning back to his family. Harry sighed and let his happy persona drop. Through the barrier he went, heavy bag and Selene (his Bombay cat) on his trolley. He walked through the Muggles and got to the parking lot. He looked around for the Dursley’s baby blue car, and found that they were either late like first year, or forgot like last year.

It was probably the latter, but Harry didn’t want to walk all the way to Privet Drive, so he sat at the edge of the curb to wait for Uncle Vernon.

”What’re you doing on the ground?” Harry craned his neck to see Cedric looking down at him.

”My uncle’s late to pick me up. I just didn’t want to stand.” Harry fibbed. Cedric would probably try to offer Harry help, but there wasn’t anything he could do, and Harry would like to avoid another argument about the subject that day, thank you very much.

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

”What’s wrong Harry?” Cedric frowned at his despondent tone, eyebrows creasing.

”I just don’t like leaving Hogwarts. Summers aren’t fun for me.” Harry sighed.

”What do you mean?”

Harry shifted in his stance. ”My relatives aren’t fond of me, and they don’t like magic either.”

”Ah.”

”Yeah.”

”Why didn’t you say anything before? We could’ve figured something out! Can none of your friends take you?” Cedric inquired. Harry internally groaned, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

”I usually spend a couple weeks with the Bones, but Susan’s parents have some Ministry business going on so they’re sending her to the Abbots. The Finch-Fletchleys don’t have the money to take me and I can only take so much money out of my account while I’m underage, besides, the Potter accounts aren’t that well filled. Wayne’s family are... rather strict. Wayne’s on ‘probation’,” Harry formed air quotes. ”He brought home some things from Knockturn Alley and did some. Uh. Property damage.”

”Hopkins is a lot more chaotic than he lets on.” Cedric joked.

”He’s the perfect under-the-radar pureblood when he wants to be.” Harry shrugged.

”You sure you’ll be okay?” Cedric returned to the subject.

”Yes, of course I will be.” Harry laughed. He hid his small sigh.

”Alright. Have a nice summer Harry.” Cedric squeezed his shoulder and walked away. Harry stiffened at the contact and scratched where Cedric has touched. His cheeks warmed and he rested his chin on his hand.

He knew what this feeling was. It was the same one he’d had briefly on Cho Chang at the beginning of the year. 

He had a crush on Cedric fucking Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before y’all ask why i made harry’s patronus a doe i did it because when i looked for loyal/kind animals the website told me that stags are more protective and fighters, more likely to be aggressive than a doe. harry’s more of a lover than a fighter in this, so i gave him a doe. plus i kinda wanna fuck with snape lol. if y’all wanna say that lily was a fighter keep in mind that patronuses can be influenced by someone’s love. idk maybe james’ was a stag originally and when lily fell in love with him her’s became a deer to match his.
> 
> i’m gonna give out fic recommendations for y’all to read while this gets updated (it’s not a lot but it’ll last you at least a couple hours)
> 
> harry potter fics  
> Cacoethes: by Ineffable Chaos. it’s a tomarry time travel fic where harry gets sent to tom riddle’s sixth(?) year and the plot evolves from there. vv interesting right now I’d hop on it
> 
> Paranoia and Puns: by You_Light_The_Sky. it’s another cedric/harry fics and it’s hilarious and the entire story makes me want a boyfriend holy shit. (warning for cedric diggory’s terrible wordplay)
> 
> the die is cast (alea iacta est): by schrodingerstheory. TOP TIER FIC THERE’S ONLY THREE CHAPTERS AND IT’S BEEN UPDATED KINDA SPARINGLY BUT THERE’S ALREADY 50K+ WORDS. fic where voldemort won but it’s all cool he’s a relatively quiet minister of magic. harry is lily and james’ second child. he’s a ravenclaw and ron weasley’s a punk bitch. james is starting to get abusive so beware of that, but 100/10 recommend it’s amazing
> 
> avatar: the last airbender fics (because at least some of y’all have to love avatar)  
> Sun Sent Child: by Reaganrose1513. fic where an assassin is sent to kill a ‘prince zuko’ but when the assassin finds out prince zuko is a baby they leave the baby with the southern water tribe and is raised by hakoda and kya. has been updated quickly. i’m pretty hopeful for this one
> 
> A Hundred Golden Suns: by aeoleus very very good highly recommend. there’s only five chapters so far but they’ve been updating pretty regularly. zuko ‘dies’ during the agni kai, agni erases his memory, and plops him in the southern water tribe for hakoda and kya to raise with sokka and katara (he’s twelve instead of thirteen.)
> 
> lessons in tea making: by aloneintherain (they’re amazing check out their fics they’re all great) zuko abandons his hunt for aang early and he and the crew of the wani make their ship into a floating tea shop. aang sees zuko bending and tries to get him to be his firebending teacher by kidnapping him off their ship multiple times lol. has two more chapters to go, hasn’t been updated since last september, but it’s not abandoned, the author is just focusing on their other fics and their home life atm. there’s currently like 19k (i think) written.


End file.
